


Faster Than You Can Drop the Spoon

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, Smut, Spoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets home from work and decides to indulge in some ice cream. Regina watches. It turns yummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than You Can Drop the Spoon

Emma slammed the door as she entered the mansion.

Today had been rough. She had broken up a bar fight and were Robin Hood and the Dwarves doing drinking so early in the day? It was unbelievable! It was before noon!

Whatever. Emma had broken up the fight between Robin and Leroy and they now sat in the station in separate cells, she had filled out the paperwork, and when David took over, she left. She was in need of some R&R. Luckily, tonight she might have a chance at another R since Henry was staying the night with Grandmother to help with baby Neal. As long as Regina came home in a decent mood.

Emma sighed. She slipped off her boots, tossed her keys onto the side table in the foyer, pulled off her leather jacket, and put it away into the coat closet. Regina would throw a fit if she just tossed it any old where. She made her way into the kitchen, opened the freezer-none-gently and spied out her Ben & Jerry's she'd bought the day before. Mm.

She had chosen Hazed & Confuzed because she wanted Regina to try it. The brunette had declined because she wasn't going to indulge in Emma's 'overly childish' eating habits.

Emma sighed and trudged over to the drawer where they kept the spoons and pulled one out. She leaned on the kitchen island, not even bothering to sit.

She scooped out a bite of ice cream and wrapped her mouth around it. Licking the up the cream and around the spoon, she savored the flavor hitting her tongue, the coolness of the cream. This was just what she needed. She let out out a soft sigh, her eyes closed.

She was digging in for her next bite and savoring again, moaning when a throaty voice came from the entry to the kitchen, "Enjoying yourself?"

Emma's eyes flew open at the sound of that voice and she swallowed roughly, the bite of ice cream she had just placed into her mouth. It made her eyes water as her it worked its way down her throat.

"R-Regina! I didn't even hear you come in!" Emma gasped as ice cream melted its way down into her stomach.

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"My car wouldn't start, I had it picked up by the mechanics. I had to use magic to get here, which is why you didn't hear me come in." Regina answered.

Emma nodded.

"You could have called me you know."

Regina tipped her head in agreement, "I could have but I'd rather use magic over that yellow deathtrap."

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. Rather than get offended, she cradled her ice cream and looked up at Regina with puppy eyes, changing tactics.

"Come on, have some ice cream."

Regina glared at her.

"Pleeeassse?" Emma begged.

"Miss Swan, what did I say yesterday?" Regina retorted.

Emma ignored her. "Fine, I guess I'll just… Enjoy this delicious ice cream all by myself."

With that settled, Emma dug her spoon in and scooped out more ice cream. This time though, she made sure to hold chocolate brown eyes as she first, flicked her tongue out to lick at the brown cream on the spoon. She continued to hold Regina's gaze as she wrapped her mouth yet again around the head of the spoon, taking and licking off every bit of cream that she could get as Regina watched.

Regina's pupils widened with every movement Emma made and before she realized it, she stood right on the other side of the kitchen island, watching as Emma made eating ice cream the most sexually arousing activity she had ever seen.

Dip, lick, wrap tongue around cream, mouth around spoon, maybe a slight moan or sigh here and there and start over again.

Before too long, Regina was leaning forward, licking her lips, intent. Emma held out a spoon full of ice cream.

Regina wrapped her tongue around the spoon in a slow lick, holding Emma's green eyes, then wrapping her lush mouth around the utensil as Emma held it out. She slurped, something that she never did as she cleaned it of ice cream. Emma squirmed at the wetness she felt between her legs at how hot this was as Regina downright hummed, closing her eyes.

"Good, right?" Emma whispered, softly.

Regina nodded, a slight dribble of ice cream flowing from the corner of her mouth, Emma couldn't help it, she leaned forward, and licked it up.

Regina gasped then, and grabbed Emma's faced, drawing her into deep, tongue-lashing kiss that made Emma's head spin and her stomach flutter.

As they pulled back, Emma stared at Regina.

"Woah-kay then, that was all of the ice cream, I think…"

Emma was on the other side of the kitchen island, grabbing Regina's hand and racing for the bedroom as soon as she could drop the spoon. As they reached the stairs, Regina grabbed Emma's waist and twirled the other woman around to face her.

"Mm. I think I can take a little more dessert on the go, Emma." Regina whispered. She had drawn Emma close, they stood nose to nose. Emma's groin, throbbing from how close they stood. She could take Regina right on the stairs if they didn't get to the bedroom immediately.

Regina smirked, eyes darkened. Emma realized then, it wasn't her that would be taking Regina on the stairs, but the other way around.

Regina's lips pressed into hers for smooth, languid kiss. One that made Emma unconsciously cup the back of Regina's head and grip her hip, moaning as her tongue slipped into the other woman's mouth. The taste of this woman, even after the ice cream was so addictive to her. If Emma didn't get more, she thought she would combust on the spot.

Then Regina was backing her up toward the stairs. Emma followed her wordless commands, the press of her body as it urged her into position, her ass, falling onto a step, elbows higher up, it wasn't too comfortable, but it would do. Regina's hands made their way to the waistband of Emma's jeans as she kneeled before her. She looked up at Emma with a smug smirk.

Emma bit her lip and jerked her hips. She wanted Regina to touch her so badly.

"Regina. If you don't get these off now and touch me..." Emma trailed.

Regina popped the button open and unzipped, taking her time as Emma watched. Emma licked her lips, waiting for the comment she knew Regina would have when she made her discovery.

"Why, Miss Swan, have we been a naughty girl? I see no panties today." Regina remarked. The predatorial gaze she now gave Emma nearly made her melt right there on the steps.

"Regina. Please." Emma moaned. She needed her touch.

Regina tugged at the jeans. She enjoyed it when Emma begged. She gripped the material hard to pull them off of Emma, the material always tight and form-fitting as Emma preferred and Regina, if she cared to admit, aesthetically enjoyed.

Regina spread pale legs and sat back on her heels for a moment. She admired the view she was getting. Emma splayed out on the stairs, naked from the waist down, her shaven cunt glistening before Regina. Regina squirmed, lace between her own legs dampening.

She leaned forward, taking a single swipe with her finger along Emma's glistening slit. Emma's hips jerked at the touch desiring more. Regina brought the single finger up and placed it against Emma's lips.

"Taste." She ordered. Regina held Emma's eyes as she gave the command.

Emma's darkened green eyes bore into Regina's near blackened ones as she first licked the finger, then wrapped her mouth around the tip. Then she nibbled it ever so slightly. Regina stalled the groan that threatened to fall from her throat. Emma moaned at her own taste. Closing her own eyes.

Regina replaced her finger with her lips then, pressing her still clothed body against Emma's on the stairs. Her hands grabbed at Emma's breasts over her tank top as she thrust her tongue into the woman's mouth. Emma's legs still spread around her.

Then Regina slid her hand down to the apex between Emma's thighs, and over Emma's pubis mons. She ran her fingers over it, lightly.

"Would you like me to inside you, Emma?" She spoke against Emma's lips. Emma was jerking her hips, seeking more, and her mouth was panting.

"Yes." She managed to gasp out. She was getting desperate. Regina could make her so hot for her with so little effort. Emma was surprised she hadn't caught on fire just from contact.

Regina's mouth, lips, teeth, ran along Emma's jaw at her admission as her fingers spread Emma's outer lips, sliding through slickness, then with a thrust, Regina sheathed her fingers within the other woman's cunt and Emma was gasping and moaning. Emma moaned with each curl and thrust of her fingers as Regina watched, alternating between kissing and nipping at Emma's mouth, neck and earlobe as she thrust in out of her, her other arm behind the blonde to make the position easier. Her knees staring to hurt from kneeling on the hard surface of the stairs and her own cunt throbbing from the sounds of Emma getting closer to her peak and the wet lick noises her fingers made as they thrust into the woman. It was a heady combination serving to only increase her arousal and causing Emma to clutch at Regina's back and bite into Regina's shoulder, even through the material of her shirt to muffle her scream as she reached climax.

Regina held Emma for a few moments, sliding her fingers slowly as she slid them out, Emma a shuddering mess.

"Fuck." Emma whispered into Regina's ear, her face buried in the woman's neck.

"As eloquent as ever, Emma." Regina spoke softly. A smile curled over her lips, nonetheless.

Regina staggered to her feet, her knees a bit sore from their positioning. She held out her hand.

"Bedroom Emma, I think the stairs had enough defiling for today." Regina told the blonde.

And with that, they began another long evening and then night of bedtime ventures.


End file.
